Cartas para ti
by thetenebrita
Summary: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar han perdido su típica relación victima-acosadora. Gray no entiende lo que pasa y Juvia solo quiere huir. Pero cierta maga ayudará a estos idiotas ha sincerarse.
1. Sangre y Fuego

_"Sangre y fuego. Lo que sentía Juvia consumiendo su alma, en aquellos momentos, eran la sangre y el fuego. Minutos antes eran el amor y el hielo."_

**Para**: Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy-San le aconsejó a Juvia que escribiera sus sentimientos en una carta y se las enviara, Juvia solo debía enviar las cartas si ella se sentía preparada para mostrar sus sentimientos sin miedos ni vergüenza...¡Lucy-San muchas gracias, Juvia se siente preparada! Juvia le hablará sobre el peor día de su vida, sobre el día en que Gray-Sama murió. Juvia es consciente de que Lucy-San no sabía nada sobre ese suceso...pero confío en usted demasiado como para seguir ocultándoselo.

Sangre y fuego. Eso es lo que Juvia sintió cuando Gray-Sama murió frente a sus ojos, lo que ella sentía dentro de su alma no eran nada más que la sangre derramada de Gray-Sama y el fuego que deshacía el hielo que una vez Juvia tanto amó. Quemaba Lucy-San, todo el cuerpo de Juvia quemaba, no sé si por la rabia, por la impotencia o por el dolor…solo sé que quemaba más que el propio fuego.

¿¡Por qué Gray-Sama se interpuso entre el ataque de aquel dragón y el cuerpo de Juvia!? ¡Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia! ¡Juvia es agua! Aquello…aquello no me habría dañado Lucy-San…Y por mi culpa…por mi culpa varios rayos atravesaron el cuerpo de Gray-Sama.

El alma y corazón de Juvia se rompían lentamente, Juvia no podía creer lo que veía...Juvia no quería creer que Gray-Sama la protegió con su vida...Es una carga demasiado grande Lucy-San...pensar que el ser humano que más felicidad ha traído a tu vida está muerto por tu culpa es una carga insoportable. Por eso Juvia no podía detener sus lágrimas, no podía sentir nada más que un ardiente calor en mis ojos, los ojos le ardían a Juvia a causa de las lágrimas. Juvia simplemente no podía detenerlas y, peor aún, no pudo defender a Gray-Sama...¡Juvia no pudo evitar que la sangre de Gray-Sama acabara derramada por el suelo!

Lucy-San, cuando Juvia fue consciente de lo que le ocurrió a Gray-Sama simplemente no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y gritar su nombre lo más alto que pudo...Solo quería que contestara, aunque fuera con frialdad y asco, aunque fuera para decirme que me preocupaba demasiado por él, solo quería que me contestara…aunque me hubiera dicho que me odiaba, solo pedía que me contestara…

La desgracia. ¿Es eso todo lo que Juvia puede ofrecerle a Gray-Sama? ¿Merece Juvia estar junto a él ahora qué sigue vivo? Juvia se siente confundida, es por eso que estos días Juvia esta tan distante con Gray-Sama...Juvia tiene miedo de que vuelva a sufrir por su culpa.

Lucy-San, Juvia no quiere que la sangre y el fuego vuelvan a su vida, Juvia...yo deseo poder amar el hielo por siempre. Juvia lo siente Lucy-San, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir escribiendo más.

**Atentamente**: Juvia Loxar


	2. Lágrimas y Silencio

_"Lágrimas y silencio. Lo que sentía Gray en su entorno solo eran lágrimas saladas y un silencio aterrador. Minutos antes eran las risas y el bullicio."_

**Para**: Lucy Heartfilia

Supongo que no está mal que siga tu consejo sobre escribirte cuando me sienta, ¿raro? Sí, eso. Raro. Solo espero que esto quede en el anonimato y que, como me dijiste, solo sirva para inspirarte. Pues...supongo que podría hablarte sobre el peor día de mi vida que fue, posiblemente, el día en que morí. Sí, se supone que no tienes ni idea de lo sucedido, pero no me creo que Juvia no te lo haya contado.

La historia empieza cuando los dragones nos atacaron, ¿te acuerdas de aquellos dragones pequeñitos? Bien, no olvides a esos cabrones, son MUY importantes. La cuestión es que yo estaba reteniéndolos junto a Lyon antes de salvar a Juvia y a Meredy de ser carbonizadas. Después de eso le dije a Juvia que necesitaba decirle algo y, bueno, tú ya conoces a Juvia, empezó a soñar despierta y un dragón salió de la nada y la atacó. La empuje y me interpuse entre ella y el rayo que disparo el dragón.

Con el primer disparó note el sabor de la sangre saliendo de mi boca, con los siguientes disparos solo pude notar un dolor ardiente en mi cuerpo y supe que Juvia estaba llorando, estaba impactada, no reaccionaba, no gritaba, no se movía...solo podía llorar. Cuando empecé a ser consciente de lo que pasaba y la miré por última vez su rostro mostraba un camino de lágrimas y un gesto de agonía, ¿tanto estaba sufriendo por mí? No recuerdo ningún sonido desde el primer disparo hasta el último, el cual impactó en mi cabeza, después de eso lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue un horrible gritó de ella, gritaba mi nombre y yo no le podía responder...lo intenté pero no pude, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Le había fallado. Erza nos enseñó que una persona no muere por sus amigos, vive para poder hacerles felices y para ser feliz junto a ellos, ¡pero yo la cagué! ¡La hice infeliz! Tú no viste su rostro Lucy, no puedes entender lo que digo. Juvia estaba llorando, gritando y sufriendo por mi culpa. ¡Todo por mi maldita culpa! Y sin querer pienso en que si yo no hubiera tenido tiempo de salvarla...ella habría muerto. Juvia desaparecería de mi vida, no habría más "Gary-Sama", no armaría tanto jaleo hablando sobre nuestra futura boda, no gritaría que me ama a cada rato que me ve…toda esa alegría y energía que Juvia desprende habrían desaparecido de mi vida…bueno, de la nuestra.

Así que esa es básicamente la historia, pero seguro que tú ya la sabías. Y desde esa fecha Juvia ha estado rara conmigo...puede que sea por lo que le dije en el baile de palacio (cosa que ahora no tiene importancia). Pero no lo entiendo, sigo vivo. ¿Qué más puede querer? Yo lo que no quiero son más lágrimas ni silencio, de eso estoy seguro. Lucy, quiero risas y bullicio, quiero seguir en Fairy Tail vivo y con todos vosotros...y con ella. En fin, ¡esto es lo máximo que puedo escribir!

**PD**: No. No tengo ni idea de que quería decirle a Juvia, no puedo recordarlo.

**Atentamente**: Gray Fullbuster


	3. Promesas de Hielo y Agua

"_A ellos les daba igual si las palabras no existían, sus promesas siempre las cumplirían."_

Una maga de los espíritus celestiales sostenía en sus manos dos cartas escritas por dos de sus compañeros de gremio, estaba sentada en su cama con un camisón puesto, le explicó el contenido de las cartas a su querido amigo Plue mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Vaya par de idiotas, ¿verdad, Plue? – dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas – ¡Tenemos que ayudarles de alguna forma! Aunque…le juré a Gray que su carta sería completamente privada…Mmm…¡Ya sé! ¡He tenido una idea genial, Plue!

Su pequeño amigo estelar no paraba de temblar, más incluso que de lo normal, al fin y al cabo las ideas de su ama solían acabar en fracaso total. Lucy se levantó animada de su cama y llamó a Juvia de inmediato.

-¡Buenas noches Juvia! – la rubia habló emocionada a la peli azul.

-Buenas noches, Lucy-San – contestó la maga de agua más tranquila que su amiga - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

-¡No, no! No te preocupes por nada Juvia, solo quería quedar contigo mañana por la tarde – Lucy hablaba de forma dulce y calmada intentado tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Menos mal que solo se trata de eso…¡Juvia irá encantada, Lucy-San! – Lucy notó que la maga de agua quería realmente salir, distraerse y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que le ocurrió. - ¿Dónde quiere que quedemos?

-Mmm…¿Te parece bien a las cinco en la cafetería "Søde Fe"?

-¡Sí! – Lucy notó el tono de emoción en la voz de su amiga con solo mencionar el nombre de la cafetería - A Juvia le encanta esa cafetería, ¡sus galletas son deliciosas! Juvia estará allí a las cinco, Lucy-San.

-Me alegra oír eso. Allí nos vemos. Hasta mañana Juvia, dulces sueños – susurró suavemente la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¡Muchas gracias Lucy-San! Que descanses – dijo ligeramente cansada la maga elemental.

Ambas colgaron. La primera parte del plan había salido tal y como Lucy había planeado, ¡más orgullosa no podía estar! Al día siguiente continuaría con la parte "B", la cual se le antojaba bastante más complicada, básicamente porque tenía que lidiar con Gray.

A la mañana siguiente en Fairy Tail:

-Me estas tomando el pelo…¿¡verdad!? – gritó un alterado Gray a Loke.

-¡N-no! ¡Gray te estoy avisando porque soy tu amigo! – el león trataba de calmar al mago de hielo el cual parecía una bestia aún más feroz todavía. - ¡Lucy y Juvia han quedado hoy! ¡Y Lucy va a hablarle sobre "noseque" carta tuya!

La cara de Gray en aquel momento era un poema, ¿Lucy y Juvia? ¿quedado? ¿carta? ¿hablar? ¿de la carta? ¿Lucy? ¿Juvia? Hablar…carta…

-¡LUCY LE VA HA HABLAR SOBRE MI CARTA! – la zona cercana al mago de hielo quedo congelada al momento, todo el gremio se giró a mirarlo, pero tampoco era tan raro que Fullbuster montara un numerito así que lo dejaron estar - ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!?

Eran las 17:05 cuando Gray se dirigía al punto de encuentro de sus dos compañeras, o de Juvia y la traidora, o de la dulce Juvia y la tirana Lucy, ¡espera! ¡¿Dulce Juvia?! "¡Céntrate, Gray!", se regañó a él mismo por tener esa clase de pensamiento. Llegó a las 17:15 preocupado de que la rubia le hubiera dado su carta a Juvia y esta la hubiese leído. Si eso pasara sería vergonzoso, penoso, humillante y varios adjetivos más. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se fijó en sus dos amigas, Lucy llevaba unos shorts marrones y un top rosa y Juvia llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de verano con un ligero escote y con un sombrero de igual color, estaba preciosa. Lucy al verlo acercase (con toda la ropa puesta) se levantó de su asiento y se lo entregó al Fullbuster, este de mala gana se sentó.

-¿Qué tramas Lucy? – preguntó enfadado el mago - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Juvia estaba impactada, siempre procuraba alejarse de Gray y estaba justo delante de él, en su cafetería preferida, sentados uno frente al otro, era como en una de sus fantasías, solo que esta vez no quería que fuera real.

-Que poco te fías de mi…Loke y yo solo nos hemos encargado de reuniros en un mismo lugar, lo demás solo depende de vosotros – habló bastante orgullosa la chica rubia por conseguir que su misión fuera un éxito. Pero no esperaba que sin decir una palabra su amiga Juvia se levantara de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Dónde vas Juvia? – preguntó Gray con un tono y mirada fríos.

-J-Juvia…no tiene tiempo para esto – la joven escondió sus ojos detrás de su sombrero y bajo la cabeza – Juvia tiene que ordenar su apartamento y…

-¡No es verdad! – gritó Gray obviamente cabreado.

Lucy al darse cuenta de que la cosa se ponía "fea" decidió intervenir. Antes de nada obligó a Juvia a volver a su posición después de haberla calmado y a Gray le mando a callar. Una vez ambos jóvenes estaban sentados uno frente al otro de nuevo, Lucy les dio a cada uno una carta metida en un sobre blanco. Al verlas ambos jóvenes palidecieron.

-¿L-Lu-Lucy-San esa carta es de Juvia? – habló asustada la mujer de la lluvia.

-¡Exacto! Gray toma la carta de Juvia – Gray dudoso cogió la carta pero no la abrió, solo la sostuvo en su mano – y toma Juvia, la carta de Gray – le entregó con una sonrisa sincera la carta a su amiga. – Estas cartas son los sentimientos plasmados de sus autores, vosotros decidiréis que hacer… - la rubia sonrío cálidamente a su amiga – lo dejo en vuestras manos. ¡Ahora tengo que marcharme! ¡Bye! – la rubia salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

Ambos magos estuvieron evitando mirarse, hablarse o siquiera rozarse, la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente.

-…Puedes leerla – dijo seriamente la Loxar después de un rato.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Gray atónito, le extrañaba que Juvia lo ignorara y ahora le diera permiso para leer una carta sobre ella.

-Juvia le da permiso para leerla. No importa que la lea, igualmente nada cambiara. – esto ultimó lo dijo ligeramente triste.

Gray abrió el sobre como si de ello dependiera su vida, quería saber lo que le ocurría a su compañera, quería saber porque actuaba tan distante con él y con esa carta seguro que lo descubriría.

-Entonces… – Gray reflexionó antes de empezar a leer – Tu… – Juvia estaba nerviosa y tensa por el simple hecho de que Gray tuviera en sus manos su carta, y él se dio cuenta de eso – Tu también puedes leer la mía – se sonrojó ligeramente por lo que dijo.

La maga de agua abrió los ojos sorprendida y decidió leerla, Gray no era de los hombres a los que no les importaba mostrar sus sentimientos, tampoco era de los hombres que dan segundas oportunidades y Juvia era de las mujeres que no dejaban pasar una sola oportunidad. Ambos decidieron que una vez acabaran la carta avisarían al otro con "normalidad", pero parece ser que el alquimista no entendió bien esa parte.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? – gritó indignado Fullbuster a su acompañante - ¿¡Que significa esta mierda de que no te habría pasado nada!?

-Ju-Juvia es agua, nadie puede dañar al agua - habló ella lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¡Eran dragones Juvia! ¿¡Que hubiera pasado si te llega a suceder algo!? – Gray seguía gritando mientras la maga bajaba la cabeza y le escuchaba tratando de no llorar - ¿¡Y es por eso que me ignoras!? ¡¿Por esa estupidez!?

Juvia se levantó rápidamente e hizo algo que dejo impactado a Gray y a la gente de alrededor, ya que ni más ni menos Juvia Loxar había abofeteado a Gray Fullbuster con toda su fuerza en el rostro.

-Idiota… - susurró la maga de agua dejando escapar gruesas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos - ¡La muerte de la persona que amas no es ninguna estupidez! – Juvia salió corriendo del lugar, Gray intentó detenerla pero el shock que le había causado la bofetada de Juvia y verla llorar no le dejaron moverse. El mago cuando reaccionó la persiguió, llegando hasta un bosque donde encontró a la maga elemental llorando como lloran los niños, con el vestido manchado de tierra y sin su sombrero.

-Juvia yo… - carraspeó ligeramente, la maga se encontraba delante suyo, sentada en la hierba y de espaldas a él – lo siento. Me he comportado como un total capullo.

-Para variar – contestó tajantemente la joven mientras seguía llorando. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco decidió hablar - ¿Por qué, Gray-Sama?

-¿Eh? – el joven se sorprendió de que Juvia le volviera a llamar "Gray-Sama", lo había extrañado mucho - ¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué usted es así con Juvia? – a Juvia se le atragantaban las palabras en la garganta - ¿Por qué la protege y luego es frío con ella? ¿Por qué quiere que Juvia este en su vida de forma tan desesperada pero luego la ignora? ¿Por qué parece que la ame pero luego le dice que dirá no a las cosas que no le gustan? Juvia no lo entiende, Gray-Sama…Juvia está cansada... – Juvia no se giró ni un momento para mirar a Gray, y eso en parte él lo agradeció, era más sencillo hablar si no tenía frente a él sus hipnóticos ojos. Pero aquello le dolió, "Juvia está cansada". Gray nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que Juvia se querría olvidar de él y de su frialdad.

-Porque para proteger lo que quieres se necesita una barrera de hielo. – contestó Gray seriamente y posando su mirada sobre la espalda de Juvia. Ella se giró sonrojada y con la cara empapada de lágrimas, lo cual hizo que el Fullbuster se tensara y sonrojara – N-no hagas eso, ¡por favor Juvia no llores! ¡Sabes que no sé qué hacer cuando lloras! – el mago estaba completamente nervioso y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Gray-Sama… – la maga de agua no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo lo cual extrañó a Gray - Usted dice necesitar una barrera de hielo…¿pero unas pocas lágrimas pueden deshacerla tan rápidamente? – Gray estaba entre sorprendido y ligeramente humillado, solo las lágrimas de Juvia podían hacer eso en él, se le daba fatal ver a una chica llorar pero más si esa era Juvia, al fin y al cabo el agua derrite al hielo y Gray a veces sentía que Juvia era como un gigantesco mar y él era un simple copo de nieve.

-Al menos te he hecho reír – dijo orgulloso y soberbio Fullbuster, Juvia le sonrío de vuelta y él joven se sentó junto a ella, no volvieron a hablar en un buen rato. Dejaron que los minutos pasaran en silencio sin sentirse incomodos. Gray quiso retomar el tema de conversación, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Hoy lo aclararían todo – Te prometo que a partir de hoy no va a volver a existir el fuego en tu vida, Juvia. Al fin y al cabo esa es la magia del estúpido de Natsu y ambos sabemos que yo siempre voy por delante de él. – dijo el alquimista de forma amigable.

-Gracias Gray-Sama – la joven le sonrió cálidamente – Juvia está feliz, Juvia sabe que Gray-Sama siempre cumple sus promesas. – la maga de agua rodeo tímidamente el brazo de su compañero y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. El crepúsculo estaba presente en el cielo y el frío empezaba a notarse en toda Magnolia, pero aquello no les importó, ambos magos disfrutaron de la calidez que sentían por el contacto de la piel de uno contra la del otro, a él le daba igual que su magia fuera la de hielo y a ella le daba igual no notar el frío ni el calor por su magia de agua, ambos sabían que aquello era cálido porque no lo notaban con la piel sino con el corazón. – Gray-Sama, sea sincero por favor…¿usted…u-usted que siente por Juvia?

El mago de hielo se sonrojó a más no poder, el color del cabello de Erza no se podía siquiera comparar al rojo que tenía la cara del Fullbuster.

-Pues…-Gray no podía simplemente decir "te amo" o alguna cursilada por el estilo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no le salía, porque no podía y punto - …yo odio que no me prestes atención, no soporto que algún estúpido como Lyon te mire y acose, tampoco me gusta cuando estas triste y me e-encanta cuando te arreglas para mí y para nadie más y también cua-Gray Fullbuster fue callado por unos labios que se posaron delicada y dulcemente sobre los suyos, labios de los cuales era dueña Juvia Loxar. Al separarse ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El chico embobado y sorprendido; la chica con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. Cuando reaccionó, el joven entrelazo su mano con la de la peli azul y con una sonrisa en sus labios poso un beso en la frente de ella. Y sin necesidades de más palabras se lo dijeron todo, se prometieron no volver a separarse nunca el uno del otro, se prometieron ser totalmente sinceros con sus sentimientos y se prometieron amarse hasta el fin de sus días.

**¡QUE CURSILADA! DX**

**Quería hacer algo un poco más dramático pero…¡EL GRUVIA! ¡NECESITABA QUE ACABARAN JUNTOS Y FELICES! Q.Q Pueden abuchearme si quieren XD **

**Bueno pues eso es todo, felicidad y poco drama. Mi idea principal era haceros llorar lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento peeeero soy muy buena persona (?)**


End file.
